Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch, Bud's wet down

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part one

2000 hours

McMurphy's Bar

It was a Friday night. Both Bud and Harriet had recently been promoted, Bud to full Lieutenant and Harriet to Lieutenant Junior Grade. As was the tradition of the navy Bud and Harriet were throwing a wet down party. They invited the JAG staff and their families to McMurphy's Bar after work.

The party had been going on for about an hour. Four women; Carolyn, Harriet, Jordan and Mac, had manage to get together at one of the tables. They were sitting around talking about what was important in life, a good man and a family.

They talked about how lucky Harriet was to have Bud and little Aj in her life. It was something that they all wanted someday. They continued on this venue until the subject of Harm came up. They all agreed that he was the real deal and a prized catch.

"So Jordan, how's Harm in bed?" asked Carolyn. She had always dreamed about what it would be like to be with Harm.

"I'm sure that Sarah can tell you as well as I can." replied an embarrassed Jordan.

She thought this might be a good time to find out a little more about the Harm and Mac dynamic. Had they been together as a couple at one time? How did they really feel about each other? She suspected there more to their relationship than friendship.

She had noticed the interaction between the two of them. They had to be more than friends or wished they were. Everyone she had ever talked to had commented to her about how they were when they were together. Harm never wanted to talk to her about his relationship with Mac or how he felt about her.

She had remembered talking with Harriet about them one time. It seemed that Mac had followed Harm to Russia in search of his father last year. Harriet had told her that they were very close until a man name Chris showed up.

Mac had killed him in self defense, but afterwards Harm had been quite distant from Mac. She wondered what it was all about. Harm wouldn't talk to her about it, he told her that it was up to Mac to tell her.

"What! What was that? How would I possibly know how Harm is in bed? I've never dated Harm." replied a shocked Mac wondering how she was pulled into this conversation.

"Come on Sarah, you have traveled all over the world with him. You've been to Russia, Iran, Columbia, Japan, Italy, Ireland, Panama etc....... " argued Carolyn.

"Sure I've traveled to all those places with Harm, but I have never slept with him in the terms that you're referring about. We've slept in the same room together several times, and recently in different bunks on a sub with fifty other men.

I even spent the night in his arms once in the mountains after I was shot by poachers. But I've never slept with him as you are implying." explained Mac hoping that they believed her.

"Come on Sarah, you want us to believe that you have never slept with Harm." disputed Carolyn.

"I have never slept with him. I swear Jordie. I would never do anything to take him away from you. I'm ..... I'm ..... taking a break away from men. I've joined ..... a mental nunnery." wailed Mac wondering why Carolyn was doing this to her. She was suppose to be her friend.

"I think thou protests too much my dear Sarah." laughed Carolyn. She loved putting Mac on the spot.

"I know he's only mine until you decide you want him Sarah. You are the only one he truly loves. I think he's only dating me until you are emotionally ready for a relationship." added Jordan.

"I'm not sure about that. He has always told me that all he wants with me is a professional relationship, not a romantic one." replied Mac. God she wished what Jordan was telling her was really true.

"That's only because he's afraid he'll lose you if you're not ready for a romantic relationship and it doesn't work out. I believe that he is trying to avoid the pressure of having that kind of relationship with you until you are ready to have one." explained Jordan sadly.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew it was true. And being here with Harm's friends tonight confirmed that fact. She saw the way he kept looking at Mac. He never looked at her in that manner.

"Ma'am, you know that you love him. We all can see it by the way that you look at him and talk to him." chirped Harriet wondering why her friend couldn't see the truth.

They all look over to Harm. They noticed that he was watching them. They started giggling. He smiled back at them and waved to them. He wondered what was going on with them. Were they talking about him?

"I will admit that I have feelings for him, but I don't know if it is love? It really doesn't matter because Harm won't do anything about it. He always talks about the regulations against fraternization in the same chain of command." countered Mac with resignation.

"I think it all comes down to not wanting to commit to anyone. He's afraid that he's going to lose your friendship." explained Jordan.

"Remember what happened when he was dating Annie. When it didn't work out Annie didn't want to have anything to do with him. They were good friends before they started dating, but now they aren't even friends anymore.

Harm can't even see Josh. You know how much he loved spending time with him. He went through the same pain as a child as Josh is going through. He knows what it feels like to lose a father." reasoned Carolyn.

"That's true. I know you are right, but ..... " Mac tried to argued.

"Besides the no fraternization regulations are designed to discouraged casual sexual relations between men and women serving together during times of war in combat situations. They weren't meant to discourage two people who are in love.

Look at Harriet and Bud. The Admiral allowed them to work together and develop a loving relationship. They were allowed to get married and continue to work together. The chain of command issues are only dealt with for paperwork purposes." continued Carolyn.

"True, but Bud and Harriet have been known to act out a lot at work, which have been quite disturbing to everyone. I don't believe the Admiral would like to see a repeat performance from another couple." argued Mac.

"That may be true Sarah, but you can't let what other people and policy determine whom you are going to fall in love with. So anyway Sarah, when was the first time you knew that you were in love with Harm?" asked Carolyn with a sly smile.

"This should be interesting." commented an interested Jordan. She knew Harm and Mac were close. Maybe if Mac was forced to deal with her feelings with Harm everyone would be happy.

"Me? Why are we now talking about how I really feel about Harm?" asked a stunned Mac. Talking about her feelings was not going to get Harm to want her moaned Mac to herself.

"Because Harm is our favorite hunk to talk about. And since we all know he really wants you, we want to talk about your relationship with him." grinned Carolyn.

With a sense of resignation Mac decide to play along.

"Okay then, there was an instant physical attraction the first time we met in the White House Rose Garden. He had just received the Distinguish Flying Cross Medal. You have to respect anyone who has earned one of them.

So I was already pump before I even met him. So when I did meet him for the first time he was standing there in his dress whites and gold wings. He was tall and drop dead gorgeous. My heart began to beat faster as I looked up at him.

I couldn't believe it when he looked into my eyes as if he was searching for my soul. When the Admiral asked us if we knew each other. I said no and he said yes. I was confused.

It was like he was trying to tell me we were long lost soul mates who had finally found each other again. After a few seconds he gave me one of those smiles that we all love. My heart started to beat even faster. It took every ounce of my being not to succumb to his charms." smiled Mac as she told her story.

"Yeah, he does have a great smile and he is very charming when he wants something." agreed Carolyn.

"He then started putting his incredible charms to work. He said dress whites and gold wings would get a naval aviator anything he wants all the time." continued Mac with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wow! That's incredible! What happened next Ma'am?" asked Harriet. Mac looked at her as if to ask her why can't you call me Mac or Sarah like everyone else.

"It took all my self resolve and military bearing not to cave in to him. I couldn't let him know that he could get his way that easily. That all he had to do was smile and I would do anything." continued Mac.

"So what did you say to him Ma'am?" asked Harriet. She was really getting into the story as well as Carolyn and Jordan.

"It's Sarah or Mac, Harriet." sighed Mac.

"I told him that dress whites and gold wings were highly over rated Commander. It might work on weak minded naval women, but it doesn't work on ass kicking marines. I was scared that he could hear my knees knocking." smiled Mac.

"Ooh! That must have knocked him down a peg or two?" teased Carolyn.

"What did he do Ma'am?" begged Harriet for more.

"He just smiled at me and said we'll just have to see about that. I felt my knees buckle a little more when he said that. I don't know how I was able to move when the time came to get into the car." replied Mac.

Everyone laughed when they heard what Mac had to say. They all agreed that it would be very hard to stand up to the charms of Harmon Rabb Jr. when he wanted you. They all looked over to Harm. Harm wondered why they were laughing and looking at him at the same time. He just smiled back at them. Mac went on with the story.

"So you and Harm went to Arizona after your uncle. Was Harm even aware that you were going after your uncle?" asked Carolyn.

"No, but he found out about it quickly enough. He was going to go with the federal agents in the helicopter in one direction. I was going off in another direction in the car. I guess I didn't wait long enough because he saw that I wasn't going in the right direction.

He had the pilot set the helicopter down by me and got into the car. He thought I knew something that he didn't. I had to tell him why I was going in the direction that I was and I had to take him with me." replied Mac.

"Well Harm is pretty smart when he wants to be." declared Carolyn.

"Please don't ever tell him that. His ego is big enough already." pleaded Mac.

"So what happen next Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"Well a couple of hours down the road Harm decided to change vehicles. He thought Webb had put a bug in our vehicle. He rented this old beat up pickup with a cap on the back and a bed inside.

He said we could pretend that we were a couple and that he was my boyfriend so my uncle wouldn't become suspicious." smiled Mac. I didn't want to pretend Mac thought to herself.

"Really, he never told me that part of the story. I guess his desire for you started from the beginning Sarah, ha, ha, ha ..... " Jordan pretending to be amused with this new info.

"Please Jordie, you know how he is. He likes a challenge. I had rejected him and all his charms in front of the Admiral and Bud. All he really wanted was to take control of the situation under his conditions." pleaded Mac hoping that Jordan would understand.

"You also have to understand that I looked like his dead girlfriend. He was going to ask her to marry him before she died. That was only a few months before we met. He was confused. He was thinking of Diane."

"So what did you do Ma'am?" asked Harriet. She was really enjoying this story. Bud had told her the story of how Harm and Mac met. Somehow she knew Bud miss all the interesting parts.

"You see Harriet, since we were after my uncle and his men, I was the one in control because my uncle would only deal with me. Harm thought that if my uncle believed that he was my boyfriend, then my uncle would be more willing to deal with him. He wouldn't need me then." explained Mac.

"So what did you do?" asked Carolyn.

"I wasn't going to let Harm walk over me that easily on the first case that we worked on together. So I pulled out my gun on Harm and told my uncle he was a government agent and not my boyfriend." replied Mac with a smug look on her face.

"I bet he wasn't too happy about that." commented Jordan with a smile. She knew Mac was right. Harm was a control freak. It wasn't easy for him to let others do things.

"No he wasn't, but all he did was smile. So I got to negotiate with my uncle about the return of the document he had stolen. My uncle was still hesitant because he was worried about me and my career.

Harm told him that there were always other choices and that he would defend him in court if he gave back the document. Even though my uncle was found guilty Harm did get him the lightest sentence possible. Harm earned my total respect that day." smiled Mac.

"But that's not the only thing that happen Sarah." alluded Carolyn.

"Really? What happen next?" asked Jordan curiously.

"Well two of my uncle's men rebelled and took my uncle and me prisoners. As my uncle was taking off in the helicopter, somehow Harm got loose from his ropes. He ran over to the helicopter and grabbed one of the landing struts as it was leaving the ground.

We were over 500 feet above the ground and he's fighting with one of the men to get into the helicopter as he's holding on with one arm." replied Mac quietly. It wasn't one of her pleasant memories, but it did tell her that Harm would do anything to keep her safe.

"What happen next Sarah?" asked Carolyn.

"I fought with the other man knocking him out with the butt of a rifle." replied Mac remorsefully.

"Oh No! What happen next?" asked Harriet.

"Harm managed to pulled the man he was fighting out of the helicopter and he fell to the ground below. I reach down to pull Harm into the helicopter.

He reached up and with a big flyboy smile on his face. He asked for permission to come aboard. I had to smile when he asked me for permission. I knew right then Harm was a very special squid." smiled Mac as a dreamy look came across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch, Bud's wet down

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part two

They all understood that Mac was truly in love with Harm. They looked over to Harm again. They started giggling again. This time Harm had to know what was going on. He walked over to the table to ask them what they were giggling about.

"Why are you all so happy?" asked Harm nervously. He felt like the prized steer at a meat auction.

"It's party Flyboy. It's how you are suppose to behave." smiled Mac with her eyes dancing. Her mind was in a place it hadn't been in a long time, playing with Harm's mind.

"We have been talking about our favorite hunk. We have been telling our favorite war stories about him." giggled Carolyn.

"Who's pray tell may that be? Could it be Bud?" asked Harm afraid that he was that person.

"No! You silly. You're our favorite hunk. You're so adorable when you're flustered." replied Mac as she stroked his arm in a caressing manner without realizing she was doing so. It was an action that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

They all laughed as Harm blushed and smiled. He groaned to himself why me. He was ready to leave and go back to the bar when he turned around and asked.

"Would you like to dance Jordie?" He wanted to ask Mac, but he didn't think it would be appropriate with Jordie sitting there.

"Not right now Harm, I'm having too much fun with Carolyn and Harriet. Why don't you ask Sarah. I'm sure she would enjoy dancing with you." offered Jordan.

Knowing that he wasn't going to win, Harm decided to play along. Besides he loved dancing with Mac. He loved the way she felt in his arms and how her scent intoxicated him.

"Alright Jordie. Sarah, my sweet little ninja girl, would you like to dance with your Flyboy?" asked Harm as he held out his hand to take hers.

"Dance with the all mighty one? Be still my beating heart. I would be honored Flyboy, I would love to dance with you." smiled Mac seductively as she patted her heart.

Again they all laughed as Harm's face turned red again. They loved the bantering between them. Harm felt like he was in high school again and he was asking the most beautiful girl to dance with him in front of all her friends.

Sarah took Harm's arm and they walked over to the dance floor. While Sarah was dancing with Harm, The others decided to see how they could work at getting Harm and Mac together as a couple.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" cooed Harriet. She was oblivious that Jordan was dating Harm and might not like that Harm and Mac made such a lovely couple.

"Yes they do. Just look at the way they are dancing together. They look so good and they move so well together. Why is it they can't move forward? They look at each other like lovers. They dance as though they are making love." replied Carolyn dreamily. She wish she had someone like Harm in her life.

"They fight like lovers too. Worse than Bud and I ever do." smirked Harriet.

"I don't know about that Harriet. You and Bud have had quite a few doozies." replied Carolyn.

"I don't think they know how to be in a successful relationship. They don't know how to fully commit to loving someone unconditionally. Harm failed with Annie and they aren't friends anymore. Sarah failed with Dalton and he is dead." suggested Jordan.

"They both love being together so much that they don't want to risk losing what they do have, not realizing what they could have is so much more." agreed Carolyn.

"What are we going to do Ma'am?" asked a concerned Harriet.

After dancing with Harm for half an hour, Sarah returned to the to the table a little flushed. It had been wonderful. She loved being in his arms.

"Did you have fun Sarah?" asked Carolyn.

"Yes I did, I always enjoy dancing with Harmon. Why do you ask?" smiled Mac dreamily.

"Just a little curious. With a little work on your part it could happen more often." teased Carolyn.

"What could happen more often?" asked Mac now curious.

"Dinner and dancing with the Commander Ma'am." replied Harriet with glee.

"At least once or twice a week." added Jordan.

"How's that better than what I have now Jordie? You know Harm and I work late on cases together at night. We often have dinner together at least three nights a week when we are working on an important case.

Though I can't say we always go dancing every week, we do go out often to dance." smiled Mac. She loved it when she could surprise her friends. They thought they knew everything about Harm and her, when in reality they knew very little.

"Hmmmm ..... that's something that I wasn't aware of. Does the Admiral know about this? Does he know that you are seeing Harm often without doing work related activities." quizzed Carolyn.

"What are you talking about Carolyn?" asked Mac.

"Even though you say you aren't dating or together, it sure sounds like you are." laughed Carolyn.

"Yeah, It sounds like when you are going steady in high school. You're always together but not having any sex." laughed Harriet.

Everyone laughed but Mac. She wasn't very amused by the comment or the turn in the conversation, especially where it concerned her. But everyone else thought Harriet had come up with a good one to describe a relationship between Harm and Mac, two people who were in deep denial. But Mac wasn't laughing. She wanted to squeeze Harriet's little brain.

"That wasn't very funny Harriet." replied Mac with a touch of anger and a look that could kill.

"Yes it was Sarah. Harriet has finally hit it on the nail what type of relationship you and Harm have. I have never thought about it in that manner before. I have always tried to figure out your relationship with Harm on an adult level.

But that's not the type of relationship that the two of you have. It hasn't reach that level yet. Your relationship is based on the last time you both were in a happy relationship. When you both were in high school." smiled Jordan as she finally understood the dynamics.

"That's not true Jordie. I got married after high school. I was married until last year when I killed my husband. I don't think I like this conversation anymore. Let's talk about something else." pouted Mac.

"Okay then, what are some of the little things that Harm has done for you Sarah?" asked Carolyn with a gleam in her eye. Everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say. Harm, they all knew would do anything for Mac.

"Why are we still talking about Harm and me?" wailed Mac feeling picked on.

"Because it's fun Sarah. You spend so much more time with him then we do. You have done so many more things with him. We want to know more about him. What he is really like? And besides we like talking about him. Which means we want to talk about you two." ginned Carolyn.

"Okay then, since you put it that way. He did have a nasty habit of smoking cigars when I met him. He gave them up later after he had been working with me a for while. He had asked me if I mind that he drank alcohol in my presence.

I told him I didn't mind his drinking, but I did mind his smoking those nasty cigars. I think it was his way of trying to understand my alcoholism." smiled Mac.

"I had always wondered why he all of a sudden stopped smoking." replied Carolyn. She always loved the aroma of a good cigar.

"I think you are right about that. He would want to understand having something you crave, but knowing you can never have it again. It would be a way for him to better understand you Sarah." explained Jordan.

"What else has he done or hasn't done for you Ma'am?" asked Harriet wanting to know more.

"He seems to seek my approval whenever he is given permission to fly jets by the CAG's of the aircraft carriers that we have investigations aboard." replied Mac.

"Have you ever denied him Sarah." asked Jordan searching for insight on Mac's feelings.

"No, I know how much he misses flying tomcats. You can see how excited he gets when he's around them." replied Mac quickly understanding the not so innocence of the question.

"How's that Sarah?" asked a puzzled Carolyn.

"He's like a little boy in a candy store. He just stands there looking at all the planes in awe." smiled Mac.

"Have you ever denied him anything else Sarah?" asked Jordan digging deeper.

"What do you mean Jordie?" responded Mac feigning ignorance.

"Would you deny him if he wanted you?" asked Jordan becoming more explicit that even Harriet understood the question.

"What kind of question is that? He dating you Jordie." replied Mac feigning shock that Jordan would even imply such a scenario.

"But he doesn't want me Sarah. He wants you." replied Jordan as she tried to get Mac to admit that she wanted Harm.

Mac turned a deep shade of red. How did this conversation deviate into what she would do if the man of her dreams finally woke up and wanted her? She knew she would be quite nervous, but she would welcome him into her arms without even thinking twice. She could never deny Harm anything.

"Well Sarah, would you?" asked Carolyn liking the direction this conversation had gone.

"I don't know. Considering that he's not dating me, he's dating Jordie ..... it really doesn't matter. Let's move on to something else." replied Mac not wanting to admit anything to her friends.

"You have flown in jets with him before haven't you Sarah?" asked Carolyn changing the topic for now.

"Yeah twice. The first time he took me up in one I almost threw up. I swore I would never fly in a jet again." replied Mac remembering how unsettled her stomach felt afterwards. It took a few hours before it had finally settled down so she could eat.

"But you did go up in a jet with him again Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"Yeah, when we went to Russia to look for his dad. He was MIA during the Vietnam War. We had information that he had been moved to Russia. Since there weren't any commercial flights going to where we needed to go we stole a MIG." smiled Mac.

"What?" asked a shocked Harriet.

"I was feeling very uneasy about doing so. But I had to cover Harm's six. I couldn't let him go off looking for his father by himself. He always seems to get into trouble whenever he does. If something were to happen to him I don't know what I would have done.

After we reach the proper altitude they started to fire missiles at us. I wasn't scared at first because I believed Harm would keep us safe, but he didn't have any weapons. So we had to eject right before the plane exploded." sighed Mac as she told the story.

It had been quite scary, but it had led to the happiest time of her life. Two weeks with Harm and no one else.

"So you had to eject and parachute down Ma'am?" asked Harriet as she was getting caught up in the story.

"It was kind of scary at first, but when you begin to relax, you can enjoy the ride down. Harm was right about the landing though. It was hard and it hurt. I had a bruise on my six for four weeks." continued Mac.

"Anything else Sarah?" asked Jordan.

There was so much she didn't know. As she sat there listening to the stories she knew she had come to the right decision. Harm and Mac belonged together. She would help her new friends get Harm and Mac together.

"He has taken me up in his Stearman bi-plane several times. Boy what a difference. It was pure enjoyment to fly in his Stearman. He even let me fly it when we were up there. It was a lot more fun than flying in a jet." smiled Mac.

"Didn't he name his plane after you Sarah?" teased Carolyn.

"What? No, at first I thought he might have. You know how big his ego is. I thought he was trying to impress me by naming his plane after me. But his plane is actually named after his grandmother. She is a wonderful lady." replied Mac deflecting the symbolism of the plane and what Harm was searching for.

She could just picture Jordan analyzing the meaning. Flying is Harm's love. He named his plane Sarah. He's searching for his love. Her name is Sarah. She's Sarah. She's the love of Harm's life.

"So you have met her?" asked Carolyn smiling.

"Yes, Harm has taken me up to visit her several times. We usually go to see her around the holidays. I guess he doesn't like me to be alone at that time of year." wailed Mac.

"I guess he must really love you Sarah." sighed Carolyn.

"I don't know about that. I think he is just trying to be nice." moaned Mac.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_**Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch, Bud's wet down

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

Author's note: I posted the wrong story here earlier today. This is the correct version of the story. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for the heads up that I posted the wrong story.

part three

Later that evening Jordan joined the Admiral over at the bar. She had an idea of how to get Harm and Mac together, but she would need the help of the Admiral.

She began by talking to the Admiral about Harm and Mac's working relationship at the office. She had heard that they weren't getting along very well at work lately. He told her it was getting worse lately.

"Good evening Admiral, are you enjoying the party?" smiled Jordan. He was an impressive figure as Harm had alluded to in one of their many conversations.

"Yes I am Commander. The Roberts have done a nice job tonight." replied the Admiral. He was feeling pretty good right about now. He felt relax.

"Yes they have Sir. Everyone seems to be having a really good time here tonight." agreed Jordan trying to gauge the Admiral.

"I've noticed that you have been socializing with Commander Imes, Lt. Sims, and Major MacKenzie." chuckled the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I wanted to get to know Harm's friends better. I can see why they are his friends. They all are very nice people." smiled Jordan.

"I suppose you were all comparing notes on Commander Rabb?" teased the Admiral. It had been a long time since he had the company of a beautiful young woman.

"Yes Sir. It seems like everyone likes him. Can you tell me Admiral how Harm and Sarah are getting along at work? He doesn't seem to be as happy as he was a few months ago when he comes home." asked Jordan digging for some information.

"They have a good working relationship Commander, which is solely professional. There's nothing for you to worry about." replied the Admiral trying to cover for Harm.

"I'm not worried about that Sir. I know I'm only Harm's girlfriend until he and Sarah decide they want to be together. I can accept that Sir. I'm going to enjoy my relationship with Harm for as long as it lasts.

But really Sir, how are they getting along professionally speaking?" replied Jordan trying to reassure the Admiral that she wasn't spying on Harm.

"Well they do seem to be fighting a lot more the last few months than they use to. You would think that they were married by the way they go at it sometimes." chuckled the Admiral.

"It's funny that you should say that Sir. Sarah told us an interesting story earlier tonight about what happen between her and the Commander on the Watertown." replied Jordan.

"Really? I know something happened, but they wouldn't talk about it. The Commander of the Watertown told me that they did a great job, but they fought a lot. He was surprised to learn that they weren't married.

He didn't think that married couples could work together. So what happen Commander?" asked the Admiral curiously.

"It seems that they were having one of their disagreements on the Watertown about how to handle an investigation. Sarah wanted to examine and discuss the cause of the problems they were having with Harm. Harm told her: "Take it easy Mac, we don't need to talk about it. We're not married." replied Jordan.

"That's pretty amusing. That must have set the Colonel off." smiled the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, she was pretty upset with him. She cursed him and walked away. He treated her poorly for the rest of the trip." agreed Jordan.

"Well he did save her life later. She had been choke by the chief medical officer and wasn't breathing. Rabb had to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation to get he breathing again." supplied the Admiral.

"Professionally speaking Sir, I think they need to see a counselor. Preferably they should see a marriage counselor." replied Jordan.

"What! Why?" asked an alarmed Admiral.

"Sir, They both exhibit the dysfunctional personality behavior often associated with married couples who spend a lot of time together. They have been together now for over three years.

They have pass through the getting to know you phase and the honeymoon period where everything was rosy. Even Sarah recognized that and tried to talk about it with Harm.

Their real personalities are coming out now. They are both very stubborn and strong willed individuals. They need to learn how to compromise and bend. They need to recognize that they don't have to have their own way all the time." explained Jordan.

"That sounds quite reasonable. They really didn't fight that much before, they only had minor disagreements." replied the Admiral.

"The question Sir is, how to get them to see a counselor. You know they won't volunteer to see one on their own especially a marriage counselor. They are in deep denial about their working and social relationship.

Their problems are similar to married couples. Over the last three years Sarah has grown to become an equal with Harm in their working relationship, but he is resisting this change in their personal relationship.

They both need to realize this before they can move on to a more equal partnership. This would alleviate the strain on their ability to work together." explained Jordan fully.

"I could order them to see someone, but I don't think it would be very effective. They would resist, not believing that it was what they really needed." offered the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. They are in denial of their feelings for each other. It would probably be easier if they receive the help they needed by going undercover as a married couple." smiled Jordan coyly.

"That's an excellent idea Commander. I'll get together with Webb to plan it out. Do you have anyone in mind we can send them to?" asked the Admiral as a big grin appeared on his face.

"I know someone who is very good Sir. I'm sure he would be willing to help us out." replied Jordan.

"Good, I'll get back to you when our plans are finalized. Then you can fill your friend in about Harm and Mac." thanked the Admiral.

Olive Garden

Later that week Harriet, Carolyn and Jordan got together to talk over lunch. They wanted to discuss the new developments in their plan.

"So Jordan, what's the good news you have for us?" asked Carolyn.

"I had a talk with your Admiral last week at the party. I expressed my concerns that Harm and Mac didn't seem to have the same smooth working relationship as before. I asked him how they were getting along at work." smiled Jordan.

"What did he have to say Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"That they were fighting like an old married couple after the honeymoon was over. And it was getting much worse the last several months. I commented that that base on my professional observations of their behavior,

they needed to see a marriage counselor to mediate their problems." replied Jordan as her smile got larger.

They all laughed. They all knew Harm was use to getting his own way for so long. Now Sarah wanted to start doing things her way. She had learned all there was from the master. She wanted to put her ideas to work. To show Harm that she knew what she was doing. That she was Harm's equal.

"Do you know the only reason they're really fighting? Sarah wants to spend more time with him, but she can't because he dating you. And Harm is going crazy because you don't think he doesn't spend enough time with you." replied Carolyn.

"I kind of sense that, but Harm denies all that." agreed Jordan.

"What do you expect, he's a man." laughed Carolyn.

"The kicker was when Sarah told us about their experience on the Watertown. Sarah wanted to talk to Harm about the problems she thought they needed to deal with. Harm's response was he didn't feel that they needed to talk about their problems. They weren't married." chuckled Jordan.

Once again they all laugh. They all knew about Harm's inability to commit to someone. They also knew that the two of them did come across most of the times as a couple, whether they were on business or out together socially.

"So what's the plan Jordan?" asked Carolyn.

"The Admiral is arranging to send them undercover to investigate a marriage counselor accused of improper advances towards women. Harm and Sarah will pretend to be a married couple during their investigation." smiled Jordan.

"That's a great idea." agreed Carolyn with a smile.

"They are going to be psychoanalyzed." declared Jordan.

JAG Headquarters

It took him awhile before Webb was able to get back to the Admiral. Although he considered himself to be very intelligent, it usually took some time to come up with a scenario and how to go about operating it.

"So what's the story Webb?" asked the Admiral.

"I have written up a case file. They will be investigating a Dr. Williams, who has been accused of sexual misconduct with several female patients. They will be going in undercover as a newly married couple.

They are having trouble adjusting to changes in their relationship brought about by married life. We will have a small ceremony to marry them so that they will feel more comfortable in their roles." smiled Webb.

"What! Why do you want them to be married?" asked the Admiral.

"In case someone decides to do a background check. Also the doctor likes to visit the home where the couple lives to see what possible effects it might play on their relationship." replied Webb.

"Who is going to do a background check? The only ones who are concerned about what's going on here are their friends and myself. I just want them to get pass this phase that they are going through as soon as possible." responded the Admiral.

"Well after talking to Commander Parker, we believe that they would be more comfortable opening up if the roles they are playing are as real as possible. She also believes that part of their problem is that they have been in love with each other for a long time." commented Webb.

"You don't have to be a shrink to know that Webb." replied a befuddled Admiral.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. She also believes that they have been very frustrated because they haven't been able to act upon their feelings. By being married they will be force to open up to each other and confront their feelings.

Which will lead to a reduction in tension between the two of them. That in time will allow them to act more civilized in the company of others." offered Webb.

"Has Commander Parker informed her friend about the plan?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes, he has been properly brief about what is going on." replied Webb.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall when the shit hits the fan between those two." smiled the Admiral.

"It can be arrange Admiral." smirked Webb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_**Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch, Bud's wet down

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

Author's note: I posted the wrong part three of the story earlier today. The correct version of part three has been posted. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for the heads up that I posted the wrong story.

part four

Later that day The Admiral had Harm and Mac report to his office. He had them take a seat. It could take awhile.

"I have a special assignment for the two of you. You two will be perfect for this assignment considering your recent behavior here at the office and elsewhere." began the Admiral.

"Sir, What do you mean?" asked Mac. She didn't like the sound of this. She didn't like that the Admiral was questioning her professionalism.

"Commander Parker was in here the other day." continued the Admiral.

"What did she want Sir?" asked Harm a little angrily. He didn't like the idea that Jordie might be interfering with his life at JAG and with Mac.

"She reported that a marriage counselor that she and others have been sending couples to, has been exhibiting sexual misconduct with female patients. She would like us to investigate the matter." offered the Admiral.

"But why us Sir? We aren't even married. I'm sure there are more qualified people in the office, like Bud and Harriet." replied a surprised Mac.

While on one level she welcomed the idea the she and Harm needed to talk about what was going on in their friendship, on another she didn't like the idea of someone else passing judgment on their friendship. It was the interference of others that often led to Harm shutting down and becoming defensive.

The way Mac and he had been getting along lately he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. On the other hand they did have a wonderful time dancing the other night. But Harm didn't like the idea of counseling even if it was merited.

"This is a very serious problem Major. I need to send my best team in there to uncover the truth. You and the Commander have been together for over three years now. I think you two know each other well enough to play the role of a married couple." responded an amused Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Mac.

"After the behavior you two have shown each other the last few months and along with what happen on the Watertown last month, I don't think you two will have any trouble convincing the counselor that the two of you are having marital difficulties. I think you will have plenty to talk about." smiled the Admiral.

"Sir, Mac and I are well aware of what the problem was on the Watertown. Despite what some people might think Mac is more than able to express herself quite well to me. When we got back here to JAG we got together and we talked about it.

We came to an agreement that was satisfactory to both of us." replied Harm. Why couldn't people stay out of their business and let them resolve it in their own time and pace.

"Do you agree with the Commander, Major?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes sir, I thought he didn't have enough confidence in me to determine how we should conduct an investigation and how to either defend or tried the accused. He told me that he did.

He said when you came to him about whether or not I was ready to sit first chair, he had told you that I was more then ready. That was why we weren't always on the same side in court.

You both felt I was at the stage of my career where I would learn more if I was the opposing counsel. There is always someone better out there and you need to learn that you can't take anything for granted. There is no such thing as an open and shut case if both the lawyers are very good." confirmed Mac.

"Very good Major." replied the Admiral.

"So what do we have to do Sir?" asked Harm curiously.

"I'll let Webb fill you in." replied the Admiral.

"Since this counselor always does a background check on all his patients, we need to make sure your paperwork is in order." started Webb.

"What does that mean Clayton?" asked Mac. She didn't like what Webb was implying.

"It means that the two of you have to get married." smirked Webb. He loved the position he was putting Rabb in. It was make or break time with him.

"What's that Webb?" responded Harm in disbelief.

"Don't sound so offended Harm." whined a hurt Mac. She had always thought some day she and Harm would get together.

"You two must get married. It'll take less then ten minutes. Your cover will be that you were living together for three years before you got married two months ago.

The two of you are having troubles adjusting to the demands and expectations of married life. No one else will know about the marriage." explained Webb.

"When will all of this take place Sir?" asked Mac.

"Next week. You will be seeing the counselor two to three times a week, sometimes together and sometimes separately." replied Webb.

"How long will this last Sir." asked Mac.

"You will continue to see the counselor for as long as it takes." replied the Admiral making sure he wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"We anticipate four to six months." replied Webb.

"That seems like an awfully long time Sir. How will that affect our caseload, Sir?" asked Harm. He couldn't see why it should take six months to determine if the counselor was guilty.

"You will continue with your normal casework. That is one of the reasons why it will probably take you four to six months." replied the Admiral. "You may miss a week or two if you're away on investigations.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Mac about what I said earlier. I was just surprised and it came out wrong. You know how much I care for you." Harm said trying to soothe his partner. He knew her feelings had been hurt.

"It's okay Harm. I know you were taken by surprise, I was too." Mac replied letting Harm know she understood.

The next day the Chaplain came by the office for a surprise visit and married Harm and Mac in the Admiral's office. They decided they would stay at Mac's place during the investigation. It was larger and more professional.

The following week they started therapy with Dr. Williams. It wasn't something that they were looking forward to. There were many issues between them that they were afraid to talk about. They were afraid that it might ruin their friendship if they talked about everything.

They greeted Dr. Williams and exchanged pleasantries.

"Good afternoon Commander and Major. My name is Dr. Williams." greeted Dr. Williams as he reached out to shake Harm and Mac's hand.

"Good afternoon Dr. Williams, My name is Harmon Rabb and this is my lovely wife Sarah." replied Harm as he shook Dr. Williams' hand.

"How long have you been together?" asked Dr. Williams.

"Off and on the last several years." started Harm.

"We've seen other people during this time." continued Mac.

"But we always seem to come back to each other." finished Harm.

"Have you always been able to finish each other's thoughts." asked an amazed Dr. Williams.

"Not at first, but we have been together for a long time now." answered Mac.

"We have been on a lot of investigations together where knowing what the other one was thinking was critical." continued Harm with a smile.

"To Russia, Japan, Iran, Columbia, Italy, Ireland, Panama etc." finished Mac.

"Wow! It seems like you two have led a very interesting and exciting life together. When did all the problems begin?" asked Dr. Williams curiously.

"A couple of months ago." replied Mac.

"Would you agree Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I hadn't really notice until it started affecting our working relationship and we started disturbing our coworkers in the work place." replied Harm a bit ashamed.

"How do you feel about that now Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I was pretty embarrassed. I consider myself to a professional. We have always been able to come to some sort of an agreement between us without too much difficulty. But now it seemed like we're having some major differences to how we approach and conduct an investigation." replied Harm with realization.

"What about you Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I wasn't aware of it happening until Lt. Sims pointed it out to me. I get very focus on what I'm doing and sometimes I forget about what's going on around me." replied Mac.

"Why is that Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I don't really know. I've been that way since I was a child." replied Mac.

"That's usually a sign of being exposed to abusive behavior sometime in your life." replied Dr. Williams.

"My father use to drink when I was growing up. When he got drunk he would either verbally or physically abuse my mother. Over time I learned to tune it out. It was the only way I could function." replied a sullen Mac.

"That's why you weren't aware that you were disturbing others. You have had to learn how to tune out others and focus on the task at hand. It probably explains why you have become a very good lawyer." smiled Dr. Williams.

"Thank you Dr. Williams." smiled Mac.

"So Harm what do you think is the cause of the disagreements?" asked Dr. Williams.

"She always wants to over analyze everything. I sometimes find myself trying to watch what I say so I don't set her off. It seems like sometime that she looking for some hidden meaning to what I am saying. It's just not who I am." replied Harm a little angrily.

"Sarah do you agree that is what you two are fighting about?" asked Dr. Williams.

"No. It's about him treating me as an equal. He always has to be right and do things his own way. He can be so self righteous at times." replied Mac indignantly.

"So you don't over analyzed everything Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I suppose there may be times I over do it, but it's only because he doesn't express himself very well. I don't know what he's thinking or feeling. I sometimes wonder if he really loves me or not." replied Mac with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What do you have to say about that Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"She may be right about that. I am afraid to express to her how I feel. I haven't done a very good job expressing myself in the past. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her in the rose garden.

It's taken me over three years to tell her how I really feel about her. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her." replied Harm sincerely as he looked over to look into Mac's eyes.

Mac was smiling. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She was so happy with what she was hearing Harm say. But was it true or just part of the game they were playing.

"Why are you crying Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams. He was taken completely by surprise how quickly they were opening up. It usually took months to get most couples to this point. He was truly amazed.

"I'm so happy. I've been waiting for him to say those words to me for so long, that he loves me. Even though we have been very close at times, he has never truly expressed himself like he just did.

I love him so much. I also fell in love with him the first time we met in the rose garden. I never thought I deserved to be love by someone as wonderful as Harm." replied Mac with a smile as she looked deeply into Harm's eyes.

She wanted to take Harm into her arms so badly right now. She wanted to kiss him and make hot passionate love with him.

"Wow! That was a great start to our sessions. I think we'll call it a day." exclaimed Dr. Williams. "You can see the receptionist on your way out to make your next appointment."

"Okay Dr. Williams." replied Harm and Mac.

A couple of weeks later during another appointment with Dr. Williams. Dr. Williams was curious about some of Harm's passions.

"So Harm, tell me something about yourself, what do you like to do?" asked Dr. Williams.

"As you know I'm in the Navy. I'm a lawyer at JAG. I used to be a tomcat pilot before a ramp strike, which was caused by night blindness." replied Harm.

"Do you agree Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams.

"Yeah! I would have to agree with that assessment. Harm is like another person when he's around jets. He gets so excited. He comes alive like I've never seen before. One can see how much he wants to join in." replied Sarah.

"Do you fly any more Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I fly few times a year whenever I can get one of the ship's captains to let me. Then of course I usually ask Sarah if I can." smiled Harm.

"Interesting, have you ever said no to Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams.

"No, in fact several times I've actually help him convince the CAGs to let him fly. The last time was when we prevented a Techno geek from stealing a ten million dollar payroll from the ship's bursar. I thought that was worth a couple hours of flying time." replied Mac.

"Do you worry about Harm when he flies?" asked Dr. Williams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_**Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch, Bud's wet down

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

Author's note: I posted the wrong part three of the story earlier today. The correct version of part three has been posted. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for the heads up that I posted the wrong story.

part five

Harm was interested in hearing her answer. He always wondered if she worried about him. He knew many pilots who had wives that feared for their lives. He knew first hand from Annie Pendry.

"I worry a little especially if it is associated with a combat situation. But I have confidence that he will come back. He is one of the best pilots in the Navy." replied Mac.

"He even has a Stearman he likes to fly." replied Mac.

"A Stearman? Isn't that a biplane from the pre world war two era?" asked an interested Dr. Williams

"Yes, Harm has taken me up in it many times. It's a blast to fly in." smiled Mac.

"I know for many pilots and sailors they name their planes and ships after their women. What is the name of your plane Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"You want to know the name of my plane?" asked a puzzled Harm.

"Yes." replied Dr. Williams.

"It's Sarah." responded Harm wondering why it was important to him.

"Hymm ..... " moaned Dr. Williams. "That's interesting to know. I remember something else that was interesting from one of our other sessions.

Sarah mentioned that your father went missing thirty years ago in Vietnam. She said that you were obsessed with finding him. Is that right Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"She does think I'm obsessive about a lot of things." agreed Harm reluctantly.

"Interesting! In this case I believe your search for your father was a search for the love that you were denied as a child." commented Dr. Williams.

Realizing where he thought Dr. Williams was going, Harm thought he needed to clear something up first.

"I didn't name the plane after Sarah. I named it for my grandmother more than a few years before I met Sarah." interjected Harm quickly.

"Who was your grandmother to you Harm?" asked Dr. Williams perceptively.

"She's very important me." replied Harm. "She loved me unconditionally."

"Don't you see Harm. When you were a child, the most important thing you needed was love. Your father's love was denied to you. You sought it out from the only other person you knew, your grandmother Sarah.

That's why you name your plane after her. Your love of flying is symbolic of your love for Sarah. You have been searching for that love for the last twenty years. It's why flying became so important to you.

Flying became your love while you were searching for your true love, Sarah. When you found your true love, your love of flying became secondary." explained Dr. Williams.

"You have been searching for that unconditional love all your life. That's probably why you have been in and out of so many relationships. It's probably why you have married Sarah. She loves you unconditionally." continued Dr. Williams.

What is he talking about? I married Mac as part of an assignment. Though I would have to agree I truly enjoy being with her and living with her. We have been fighting a lot less since we've been together. Maybe he's right.

Maybe by being together the stress of not having to deal with being together or not is gone. I have never seen Mac so happy as she has been the last few weeks. And it does feel so good to lie in bed with her snuggling up against me every night.

"Why do you say that Dr. Williams?" asked Harm. "I joined the Navy because my father was in the Navy. I became a pilot because my father was a pilot. I became a lawyer because I had a ramp strike and couldn't fly anymore.

I didn't fly for five years. I became a lawyer because I was interested in how the investigation into my mishap was conducted. It was done fairly because the investigator was looking for the truth and not someone to blame." explained Harm hoping to divert the good doctor.

Dr. Williams made notes about Harm's denial and effort to skirt the issue at hand. He had to agree with Sarah about Harm's inability to stay focus on the topic and communicate effectively what he thought.

"From the stories you have told me. She defended you in court for murder. She followed you to Russia to help you find out about your father. Trusting you with her life in dangerous situations.

You seek out her approval to fly whenever the opportunity presents itself like you did thirty years ago with your grandmother Sarah. Her love for you was unconditional. Sarah has not asked you to change. She accepts you for who you are.

She even accepts your need to fly even though it scares her more than she's willing to admit. She has always been there for you when you needed her. Her love for you must be unconditional Harm." replied Dr. Williams.

"I guess you might be right Doc. There was a time I thought that. We were getting along so well, especially after the trip to Russia, but things changed a few months later. Sarah hurt me pretty bad. It took a long time for me to get over it and we had drifted apart. That was mostly my fault." conceded Harm.

"What happened to bring you back together?" asked Dr. Williams.

"She almost die a couple months ago. We were investigating a case on a submarine. There was a outbreak of salmonella on board that caused the ship to surface in the middle of a sailing regatta. We weren't getting along very well at the time.

It took awhile, but I discovered what had caused the problem. It was the chief medical officer. I found some empty bottles of medicine that were used to induce vomiting. I figured out what he was doing. The chief medical officer was making the sailors sick.

But before I could subdue him, he choke Sarah until she wasn't breathing. I thought I had lost her, but I quickly remember to give her mouth to mouth and she came around. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her Doc, she's my life." answered Harm with tears in his eyes.

"What do you have to say Sarah?" asked Dr. Williams.

"It changed everything between us. It helped to get us back on track. We stopped fighting about the little things and began to appreciate what we were to each other. I'm much happier now then I have been in a long time." replied Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_**Harm and Mac Get Psychoanalyzed**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch, Bud's wet down

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple. Under analysis they are made to face how they feel about each other._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

Author's note: I posted the wrong part three of the story earlier today. The correct version of part three has been posted. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for the heads up that I posted the wrong story.

part 6

A week later Harm and Mac had another session with Dr. Williams. They were beginning to believe that they had been set up. They had met Dr. Williams eight times now over the last three months and they saw no signs that he was anything but an excellent doctor.

They thought back to the initial conversation they had with the Admiral. It involved the Admiral, Webb, and Jordan. They knew they had been driving everyone crazy for months. Hell even Harriet had mentioned how they were fighting like an old married couple.

They must have gone to exorbitant lengths to pull this one off. They all knew Harm and Mac wouldn't do the counseling scene on their own, especially as a couple. They would need to be tricked or coerced into seeing someone.

"Good afternoon Harm, Sarah. I want to go into a different direction today if you both don't mind?" greeted Dr. Williams.

"Sure as long as you answer one question." replied Harm.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Dr. Williams.

"Were you in on why we're here talking with you?" asked Mac pointedly.

"If you mean did Commander Parker and Mr. Webb talk to me before you began your sessions, then yes, but before you get angry, please understand. The people in your life that work with you and love you saw a very special relationship falling apart.

They were very concerned about the two of you. They mentioned, that as well as the two of you know each other, you have the tendency to make assumptions about what is being said instead of actually listening to what is being said.

You both love each other, but you find ways to hurt each other. If you both took the time to actually listen to each other rather than assuming, it would solve most of your problems. Then you could be happy." answered Dr. Williams.

"You're right Dr. Williams. And we have been doing a better job of listening since we began our sessions." replied Mac.

"Even though neither one of us wanted to do this in the beginning, it has helped us, and we feel it has been time well spent." added Harm.

"But what the others seem to have a hard time understanding is, every time they interfere in our relationship they aren't helping us. All they really do is make things worse. We usually work things out to our satifaction if we're left alone." Mac concluded.

"Good! But I hope you both don't think everything is complete though. You both still have some major issues to work out. That's what I want to begin with today. I would like to start with Sarah." smiled Dr. Williams.

"Okay Dr. Williams." replied Mac.

"What has been your biggest issue with Harm?" asked Dr. Williams.

"I guess it would have to be that Harm doesn't put me first. It seems like everything else comes first before me." moaned Mac.

"What! That's not true Sarah. You're the most important person in my life." wailed Harm.

"If that was true Harm, then Chris wouldn't have died. I came to you that night, but you were busy with Bobbie." wailed Mac.

"You said it could wait until the next day, but then you wouldn't talk to me about it." replied Harm defensively.

"You should have come after me Harm. I needed you. I thought I could count on you to be there when I needed you, but you put your own needs first. You had to score with Bobbie. I followed you all the way to Russia, but you couldn't even follow me out the door." responded Mac now in tears.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I thought that if it was really that important you would have said something. I only cooked dinner for her like when we worked together on a case. I never slept with her. She had her own agenda.

She likes to seek power over people, especially men. She wants to control them. I was there for you. Remember, I defended you. I believed in you." argued Harm.

"Then why did you abandon me after the trial? Why did you start dating Jordan?" asked Mac as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"You hurt me Sarah. You didn't tell me about Chris or John. I thought you betrayed me." wailed Harm as he began to realize he had been wrong.

"We should have talked about it Harm." replied Mac.

"I know Sarah." agreed Harm.

"You should have put me first Harm." sobbed Mac.

"You're right Sarah. I was only thinking about myself then. I guess I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. For that I'm truly sorry. Never again will I put anything or anyone before you." responded Harm soberly.

"I don't need to be put first all the time Harm. Just that you consider me when you make your decisions and how they will affect me." replied Mac as the tears stopped.

"I will Sarah." agreed Harm.

The following week Harm and Mac made their final visit to Dr. Williams. They had covered most of the topics of interest that had caused problems in their relationship. They had learned to listen better when the other was trying to convey something that concerned them.

But one last subject needed to be address, Harm's obsessive behavior. When Harm locked onto something he didn't rest until it was resolve. Examples were his father being missing in Vietnam, Roscoe, and Annie, sister to Darlin.

"She thinks I'm obsessive, when in reality I'm only trying to do the best job I can. One of things I try to do as a lawyer is to see all the possible outcomes or sides to an issue. It's the best way to be prepare and not be caught by surprise.

A perfect example was when an Intelligence Officer was accused of killing a Turkish Ambassador. It looked like an open and shut case, but I tried find a way to show that the Intelligence Officer had no choice but to kill the Turkish Ambassador in self defense because the Turkish Ambassador was there to kill her.

I had to show that she had no means of escape, the Turkish Ambassador came into her apartment uninvited, had occupied her dog with scraps of food, and that the bottle of wine was to be as a weapon because it wrapped up and he hadn't opened it with the bottle opener which was hanging on the wall by the wine rack.

I was able to get the Intelligence Officer acquitted because I was determine to find the truth and not accept the status quo." began Harm in his defense.

"And what about Roscoe. Every time he came to you for help because he had something to say, you made it about you. The first time it was about information about your father.

The next time he wanted to talk about the ill treatment of patients at the psych ward that he was restricted to. Instead you were consumed with getting him acquitted instead of letting him tell the court what he had to say.

You wanted the court that he wasn't in his right mind because he didn't want you to acquit him, but to say what he had to say. You were afraid of losing a case instead of following the wishes of your client." rebutted Mac.

"Interesting, I can see why you both are so successful. You both are able to articulate and defend your position quite well. I do find it interesting that you say Harm is obsessive when you're the one who has the tendency to overanalyze everything.

Though I think what Harm's problem with some of his clients may be similar to his relationship with you. He gets focus on one part of the problem and forgets to see the big picture. He's afraid that if he looks past what's in front of him, he won't like what he sees.

In this case instead of telling you that he loves you, he was afraid that you didn't reciprocate his feelings and that he would lose you." smiled Dr. Williams.

"As much as I have enjoyed psychoanalyzing you both, I don't think you need my services anymore. I think you both are more than able to resolve any further dilemmas that you might have. I which all my patients were as open and honest as the two you.

It's been an honor working with you both and I hope that you have many years of happiness."

"That you Doctor." they both replied.

The End


End file.
